herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mndarrr/August 16 Update - New Nanjing Quests!
New Quest Day! Today saw a major game update release that includes a whole host of new cooking items, a handful of crafting items, three new quest lines with achievements, and a new monster! For the full list of all the new quests, see the August 16, 2013 Update category page. Monsters! The Taotie is our new monster, that the devs used as a teaser on the forums back in March. It seems as though its difficulty rating is fairly low, and it drops the Chinese Vase items pretty commonly. The baits are not nearly as labor intensive as the baits we saw released for Bigfoot and the other monsters a few weeks ago. The Fruit Basket Offering is a handful of five each of different kinds of fruit, and quick and easy to craft. The Mega Beef Bowl also has a short crafting time and uses items that are easier to obtain. The best bait for our new monster is the new Wad of Joss Paper item, which requires 6 Joss Paper for each bait. These are great if you've already stocked up on Joss Paper, but the Mega Beef Bowl has such a high chance of getting the monster that the Joss Paper wad isnt absolutely necessary. Food Stuff and Location Most of the new cooking items will fit into the new quest lines and the race to win the cooking competition from Mrs Wong. We've also got a new crop, the Red Cabbage that takes 8 hours to grow and is used in three of the new recipes. Jasmine is a new flower, found in several locations around China, that can be used to make Jasmine Tea. To go along with our new quests, we'll need to trap the Taotie in the new location Yushu! Decorating with Gardeny things! There are a few decorative items that we can place on our homestead including the Fish Tank, Vase Of Flowers, and Garden Trellis. Most of the other crafting items are needed to complete quests. Ch-Ch-Changes The devs made a few changes and minor bug fixes. Most notably they've changed the baits for Blonde Selkie, Redhead Selkie, and Violet Selkie to make them easier to trap. Many players were having trouble trying to catch just the redhead selkie or just the blonde selkie for pelts, so they made each bait more monster specific. They also made the baits fit in more closely with the overall story and monster traits (Selkies love fish). It looks like they're still trying to tweak the baits to make everything balance out so we may continue to see changes over the next few days. Update: The devs have also changed how Cork Sheets can be obtained. They used to drop as loot when harvesting Cork Trees, but are now only craftable in the workshop. You'll need to harvest the cork trees and take them home to make the cork sheets - and then use the cork sheets to make the stoppers. This is the email that was sent out to players from the developers about the new changes: Category:Blog posts Category:Update August 16 2013